One Sweet Day
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Ironhide dies and Kia Hawkins wants revenge.


**One Sweet Day**

By Zaru

Summary: DotM oneshot. After Ironhide's death, Kia Hawkins finds it rather hard to move on.

Disclaimer: Kia Hawkins belongs to weapon13whitefang. Zaru Kiys belongs to me. Transformers/Maggie belongs to HASBRO.

A/n: I was listening to this old song by Mariah Carey/Boyz II Men and I thought of Kia and Ironhide. And, btw, Dino is replaced with regular Mirage. XD So I hope you like this oneshot for you.

After witnessing the death of her spark mate Ironhide at the hands Sentinel Prime at the N.E.S.T. headquarters, she went ballistic firing off as many weapons she could get her hands on at the respected mech. She and her fellow humans trusted Sentinel to do the right thing and help them against the Decepticon threat. But no. He used them getting everything he wanted with Optimus bringing him back with the Matrix of Leadership.

Much of the headquarters of N.E.S.T. had been destroyed and Kia was devastated. After Sentinel's departure from the Autobot team, the spitfire Captain slowly walked over to the giant black mech with a limp. She had been injured in the crossfire between the Autobots and the traitorous robot.

Her ice blue eyes widened seeing the state he was in. She could tell he was damaged beyond repair and slowly rusting before her very eyes.

"Ironhide!" She shouted and moved as quick as she could to him. Her raven black hair flew freely behind her with the strong wind and her uniform torn top to bottom. "Ironhide…" Kia whispered as she moved close to his head. "Are you okay?" Her knuckle-gloved hand reached out caressing his cold cheek.

Ironhide coughed, a little energon drooling from the side of his mouth. "I'll be fine." He reached his own hand up slowly, wrapping it around his spark mate to pull her closer.

Taking a hint, she climbed up a little to situate herself on his shoulder armor out of the way of the toxic energon spilling from his mouth.

"Ironhide, are you sure you'll be okay?" Kia pulled her hand away and set it in her lap.

"You need not worry about me, Kia Hawkins. You must take care of yourself first." A couple of his fingers caressed from the top of her head and down her back as though petting her like a newborn kitten.

He didn't want to worry her. The mech knew he wasn't long for the world as it was only within minutes his practically immortal life would end and his spark dissipate from the world. Ironhide saw his spark mate smile a little. How he loved seeing her smile. It was a rarity to see something as beautiful as her even though she was covered in dirt and worn torn clothing. She was still the most beautiful jewel in his optics.

"Doc Bot's gonna fix you up and then we can all go after that traitorous shithead!" A smug appeared. "And after, we can spend some much needed time together."

Ironhide let out a hoarse laugh. "I thought you didn't like to spend so much time with a giant robot."

"I'll make an exception since you got injured."

He coughed a little and realized the blast her received from Sentinel's cosmic rust blaster was creeping around his entire body, Kia not realizing yet. Less than a moment left before he was gone.

"Optimus."

The Autobot leader walked over, leaning down next to his dying friend. "What is it, old friend?"

"Kick Sentinel's aft for me."

Optimus looked down at his weapons specialist with a sadness in his own blue optics. He clasped his giant hand around Ironhide's. "I will, my friend. He will pay for what he has done."

With a final nod, the weak robot turned his gaze back to Kia who was still looking at him. "Kia."

"Ironhide?" She asked wondering.

With one finger, he chucked her chin. "Keep your chin up as you move on. Even though I may not be there with you while you battle against the enemy, know I will always be in your spark, watching you from the Matrix."

She didn't understand what he was saying. He was going to be all right. They'd get him fixed and then they would be able to work together once more in the fight against evil.

"Ironhide, what are you saying? Everything'll be fine, you mechanical dumbass. You just need to get patched up. That's all!" Her voice wavered, lips quivering. "You'll be fine!" She shouted, tears coming to her eyes.

Ironhide wrapped his hand around her entire body and pulled her close, her own limp body falling against him. He was so cold and the color of his armor was changing to a rusty red.

"Kia, I know I never tell you much, but…" His optics were now dimming, slowly fading. "I…love you." His vocal processor weakened. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I…" Kia never liked to show others how weak she was and saying something like she wanted would show it. But at that point in time, she no longer cared what anybody thought of her. Those three words were hard for her to say, but she voiced them because she truly felt that way. "I love you, too, Ironhide. Please stay with me." A sob escaped her.

"I love…you…" His voice was gone and his entire face rusted up, his body offline.

That day was the first day Kia Hawkins cried in front of others, her comrades trying to pull her away from the mech who was her spark mate. The love her of life. Her true love.

"No! I'm not going to leave him!" The Captain shouted angrily. "I can't! I don't want him to be alone!"

The other Autobots surrounded the scene, energon tears coming from their optics. It was a feared loss on their side, Ironhide being one of their best warriors. Not only that, he was their friend who had fought on their side for the greater good for several millennia. The humans at their feet took off their hats in silent prayer for the fallen comrade, trying to respect the fact Kia wished to be alone with him for awhile as well.

She looked on at her best friend grieving at her beloved's loss. It made her realize how precious the relationship between a human and their Cybertronian was. The green-haired woman let her own tears fall, wanting to comfort Kia as best as she could. But it only made her blue gaze look up at the giant blue mech standing beside her.

Mirage sensed watchful eyes on him and he looked down. His own tears fell onto his cheeks. I_My spark mate…/I_ With gentle hands, he reached down and gathered her, pulling her up in the air close to his spark.

"Oh, Mirage, he's gone. Ironhide's gone." She spoke so slow that he could barely hear her.

Zaru couldn't help the many tears that flowed from her blue eyes. The tragedy before them made her also realize how lucky she still was to have Mirage by her side, hoping that nothing would ever tear them apart. She cuddled closer to the warmness of his pulsing spark, not ever wanting to leave that place ever again. It would show that he was still alive and with her.

Several more moments went by and Kia still had not left Ironhide's side. Her icy eyes red and puffy from crying, looked up. They were filled with a sudden coldness and fire all at the same time. Looking down at her fallen spark mate, she made a vow.

"Ironhide, I will not allow what happened to you go unpunished. It's a vow I make to you now at this very moment. He will pay for what he has done. I promise." One more lone tear escaped down her right cheek. "My love." She whispered.

Moving off of Ironhide, she turned to all the humans and Autobots surrounding them and stared up at Optimus.

The leader sighed heavily. He knew what the black-haired woman wanted and he would allow it to happen. When it came time, when Sentinel was down for the count, it would be she to make a finishing blow. She deserved that much for everything that just occurred.

With a nod from Optimus, she barked orders. "Everybody, gear up and move out! We got a murderer to track!"

All the soldiers hustled around the group, busily readying weapons and supplies for whatever was needed for their trip. While that happened, Kia made her way over to Zaru who was finally set down on the ground by Mirage.

"Kia?" Zaru looked at her with a worried gaze. "Are you all right?"

Kia shook her head and lunged into her best friend's embrace. "No, Zaru! I'm not all right! That son of a bitch murdered Ironhide!" Her entire body shook with rage, not wanting to vent it out until face to face with the one who killed her lover. Kia's eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting behind Zaru's back.

_IWhen we go into battle with the Decepticons, I will abide by my promise, Ironhide. I swear. And afterwards, if I don't make it through the war, it won't be so bad cause I'll be able to see you again. And when that happens, it will be one sweet day./I_

_THE END_

A/n2: I really hope you enjoyed this oneshot, everybody! Thanks for reading!


End file.
